The existing Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) network architecture evolves to the Internet Protocol (IP) Quality of Service (QoS)-enabled architecture based on Ethernet aggregation and connectivity. In this background, the general DSL reference architecture is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, T is a reference point between User Equipment (UE) and a Residential Gateway (RG) in a Customer Premises. Network (CPN); U is a reference point between the RG and an Access Node (AN) (namely, a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM)). In an access network, an aggregation network exists between the AN and a Broadband Remote Access Server (BRAS) or a Broadband Network Gateway (BNG), and V is an Ethernet aggregation reference point between the AN and the BRAS/BNG in the access network. A10 is a reference point between the access network and the service provider, and this reference point can connect an application service provider to a network service provider who owns the access network, or, in a roaming scenario, this reference point connects the network service provider to a visited access network. The CPN is interconnected with the access network through a DSL access technology. For a Passive Optical Network (PON), the AN is an Optical Line Termination (OLT) or an Optical Network Unit (ONU), and the CPN is interconnected with the access network through access technologies such as PON.
The DSL network architecture in the foregoing technical solution, however, supports only Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4). With exhaustion of the IPv4 addresses, the DSL network architecture evolves to Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), which is an inevitable trend.
In IPv4, a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) message carries subscriber line information to implement implicit user authentication. IPv6 may employ stateless address allocation. However, the prior art does not disclose how to implement implicit authentication based on subscriber line information in the case of stateless address allocation.